


"Who the heck are you?!"

by TheWhiteWolfGirl



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Alternate Universe - Relativity Owl House, Childhood Love, Childhood Trauma, Dorks in Love, Everyone Has Trauma, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, I REGRET NOTHING, Literally nothing happens pass handholding and maybe one kiss on the cheek, M/M, Old people adopting kids with family trauma, Old people can kick ass, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Traveling to a different dimension, i came up with this at 3 am, kids in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteWolfGirl/pseuds/TheWhiteWolfGirl
Summary: It's the summer of 2013 in Gravity Falls.School is over, the sun is shining, and... there's a magical door with a yellow eye in the middle of all of it. When Stanley discovers the door and who comes out of it, things takes an unexpected turn. The question is, will this lead to a better or worse summer then he could every expect?A hint of love? Maybe.Adventures? Yes.Family drama? Definitely yes.Tooth-Rotting Fluff? Absolutely yes!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Mention of Ford Pines/Fiddleford McGucket
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. At the Start

P.O.V Stan: 

Finally! It’s summer again!

That means no more school for Ford and me and more adventures!

It's been almost a whole year since we both first came to Gravity Falls to spend the summer with our Grantie Mabel in her cabin/tourist trip in the woods. We thought we were staying just for the summer but, we never left. Many things happened that summer; gnomes, haunted convent stores, evil clones, the shapeshifter, zombies, Weirdmagenon, and etcetera. 

Most importantly, Granite Mabel and Grunkle Dipper got us away from the place we called “home”. Once they found out how our pa treated us and how ma just tried to drink all of our problems away, they decided it would be best if we stayed with them. After a short “conversation” Grantie Mabel and Grunkle Dipper had between our parents (featuring Grunkle Dipper’s maginte gun), they gave them full custody of us and we couldn't be happier to call Gravity Falls our forever home. 

Ford is spending the afternoon at Fiddleford’s house *cough*boyfriend*cough* doing nerd stuff while Granite Mabel said I could go exploring in the woods, since there’s always something new to find in there, as long as I’m home for dinner time.

I was chasing a two-headed butterfly when I spotted something weird, as in a Gravity Falls type of weird way, folded open in the clearing ahead. 

It was a big, brown door that just appeared out of nowhere! 

Wait a second, there’s a big yellow eye in the center of it. After last summer I learned two very important things. First, don’t drink Grantie Mabel’s “Mabel juice”, you'll be coughing up glitter for a week, and second, a big yellow eye always equals not good!

I ducked behind a nearby bush so I can get a better look…and to make sure nothing can attack me, just in case. 

The door soon opened and I could only see the form of a small shadow in the doorway. Then stepped out…a little girl with red hair?!


	2. At the Start (Part 2)

P.O.V. Eda:

Finally! I get to the human world by myself!

Miss Luz “The Human” Noceda, as she calls herself, said I could go to the human world to collect human items for her to sell back in Boiling Isles’ marketplace.

Life has been…interesting since I started living with her. It all started when I got cures.

One day I was running around with my big sister and the next I woke up as some sort of beast. 

I was so scared, so was my family. Which even led to my own parents kicking me out, for their own safety they claimed. I ended up living on the streets for about a week. 

Then, Luz found me, after I may or may not have tried to pickpocket her for change for food. She wasn’t angry, surprisingly, she wanted to help me. Something about seeing herself in me.

Now I help her gather human items to sell during the week and deliver positions on the weekends, in exchange for a roof over my head and some food on my plate. I am forever grateful for her kindness.

I grab my big brown bag, the key for the portal door, and my lunch Luz made for me. Then, went through the door to wherever it takes me. 

This thing has a mind of its own sometimes.   
When it finally dropped me off in the human world, I was in the middle of a clearing somewhere in the woods.

I hope there’s at least town near by at least

I was about to leave when I saw something in the bushes, it was…a human boy?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Relativity Falls and Relativity Owl House story that I came up with at 3 am because, I wanted Little Eda and Little Stan friendship/relationship to become a thing. Also, Relativity Owl House should be a thing too. Only the first two chapter are going to be P.O.V based.
> 
> This is my first Gravity Falls and The Owl House fic so, I hope everyone likes it!


	3. Face to Face

Their eyes locked, like two magnets. 

Both of them observing the other’s features. To them, the other was one of the most fascinating things they have ever seen and they have seen some pretty interesting things in their lives so far.

It was Stan who spoke first. “Who the heck are you?!”

“Who the heck are you?!” Eda yelled back. 

“I asked you first!” 

“I asked you second!” 

There was a long pause until one of them decided to speak again. Since it was very clear that they were getting nowhere by just yelling at one another. 

“So… What’s your name?” Stan asked as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Eda just snorted and replied “Why should I tell you? I was told not to talk to strangers.”

“You already had though, you noticed that, right?”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. 

“Touché. I’m Edalyn Clawthorne, people called me Eda!”

“That’s a weird name.”  
“And you have a weird face.” she snapped back.

“Hey!” 

“Shut up and just tell me your name now.”

“I can either shut up or tell you my name. I can’t do both.” Stan replied just so he can get on her nerves. If Grantie Mabel was here, she would have told him that he has been spending too much time with her brother. 

Eda just sighed “Tell me your name, please.” she only added on the please part, to try and stop him from being so annoying. 

“I’m Stanley Pines, my friends call me Stan through.”

“...Can I call you Stan then?”

“Depends, can I call you Eda?”

Even though they just meet and they both keep trying to get others' nerves, they found each other quite interesting. Heck, this could be Eda's first friend. Not including King, Hooty, and Ms. Noceda.

“Sure.’

“Then sure.”

“...Friends?” she sheepishly asked. 

“Friends!

They could tell that this was going to be the start of a strong friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Thanksgiving everyone!   
> I swear things are going to get much more interesting soon but for now, this is what's happening.   
> Have a wonderful Thanksgiving with your friends and families!
> 
> Comment if you guys have any questions about the story so far!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Relativity Falls and Relativity Owl House story that I came up with at 3 am because, I wanted Little Eda and Little Stan friendship/relationship to become a thing. Also, Relativity Owl House should be a thing too. Only the first two chapter are going to be P.O.V based.
> 
> This is my first Gravity Falls and The Owl House fic so, I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
